


Traces

by Yukiko78



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko78/pseuds/Yukiko78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce sont des lettres ou des notes, des post-it ou des vignettes, ce sont les traces que l'on laisse, les marques de notre passage.<br/>Ce sont des témoignages et des mots d'adieux, des anecdotes gribouillées, des brouillons, ce sont des traces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour (ou bonsoir c'est selon), pour les quelques lecteurs qui s'égareraient par hasard sur mon profil, je vous présente un projet qui me travaille depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais qui restait toujours coincé dans ma tête et refusait de se laisser coucher sur le papier. Ce soir, c'est venu et du coup je me suis dis "pourquoi pas?", j'ai laissé tomber mes cours et j'ai foncé, et on va voir ce que ça donne ^^.
> 
> Je vous laisser apprécier ou pas (c'est une forte probabilité faut le dire) la lecture et si vous voulez me donner votre avis, content ou outré, je suis preneuse :)
> 
> PS: d'avance, désolée, mais vraiment vraiment, je suis désolée pour les coquilles.

Lire et Rêver

  
Aujourd’hui j’ai rêvé que je lisais. Je lisais et je rêvais.

  
Je lisais et mon corps voyageait.

  
Je lisais et d’un coup, je n’étais plus alitée et grabataire, affaiblie et prisonnière de mon corps.

  
Je lisais et j’étais de nouveau dans mon lit, la couette sur la tête et la lampe de poche à la main. J’engloutissais BD et romans excitée par la menace que représentent les parents à cet âge. Et la lune était seule témoin et protectrice de mes aventures.

  
Je lisais et la jungle m’engloutissait, Indiana Jones souriait et trouvait ça et là les reliques de l’humanité. Et nous étions libres.

  
Je lisais et un marin me tendait la main et m’emmenait découvrir les trésors de l’Atlantide à bord de sa caravelle aux mille couleurs. Et nous étions heureux (peut-être même un peu amant par moment, tu connais les marins…).

Je lisais et la ruelle sombre d’un Londres victorien forçait mes vieux os à courir, courir pour échapper aux meurtriers, le souffle me manquait, les pas se rapprochaient, la lune se cachait, les ténèbres s’épaississaient, ma vision faiblissait, on m’attrapait je sursautais... Et la peur me tenait.

  
Je lisais et je devenais Scotland Yard, l’uniforme et le casque me protégeaient, l’intelligence et le talent des plus grands, je les possédais, l’Eventreur ne pouvait m’échapper. Et le devoir m’appelait.

  
Je lisais et la cour de Versailles m’ouvrait ses bras, l’amour du roi étourdissait mes sens. Les excès de tables et de boissons et de fornications accompagnaient mes journées sans que quiconque ne me pose de problèmes. Et je possédais le pouvoir.

  
Je lisais et victime de la lune je finissais mes jours en repoussant l’aide, recluse, seule et loin de tous, rejetant l’amitié, l’amour, éloignant tout bonheur approchant. Et je haïssais la solitude.

  
Je lisais et je rajeunissais. Mes quatre-vingts ans fondaient comme neige au soleil et l’impatience de découvrir, la jouissance de l’enfance, l’innocence de l’inexpérience m’excitait. Des rires cristallins (surement qu’il y avait les miens) résonnaient tandis que je courrais sur le bitume. Et j’étais joie.

  
Je lisais et les tourments de l’adolescence se foutaient de moi. Ils gravitaient tout autour et grappillaient les miettes de mon courage, de mon sourire aussi. Et les insultes pleuvaient et les coups blessaient. Et puis nous étions amitiés et nous les chassions finalement.

  
Je lisais et un nain (un sale con ma petite, un sale con !) tapait sur mon cœur avec un marteau, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes joues rougissaient… Et dieu que ce brun était beau !

  
Je lisais et sa langue couvrait mon corps de frissons, ses mains sur mes hanches crispaient mes extrémités, son corps sur le mien engourdissait mes sens. Et nous n’étions plus que sensations.

  
Je lisais et le plaisir de lire, de ressentir, de rire, de pleurer, de m’échapper, de mourir certaines fois, de vivre et d’être libre me prenait à la gorge.

  
Et je me réveille et le rêve s’arrête.

  
Aujourd’hui, je ne peux plus lire.

Aujourd’hui je ne peux même plus rêver.

Aujourd’hui ma petite chérie je pense que ta vielle maman a assez vécu.

Aujourd’hui cette lettre rédigée par un gentil petit stagiaire (c’est tous de même important de le signaler, non ?), elle est pour toi.

  
Elle est pour toi, pour te prouver que vieillir ne m’a jamais fait grandir, pour te prouver que lire a toujours été mon plus grand rêve et certainement, le plus facile et le plus dur à la fois à réaliser.

  
Au final, cette lettre est là pour toi, pour te prouver que même si je ne suis plus là, je suis pour toujours la maman héroïque qui, à demi-couchée avec toi dans ce si petit et branlant lit, incarnait et faisait vivre le temps de nos soirées, tes personnages préférés.

  
Ta maman qui t’aime.


End file.
